Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to direct data communication in an infrastructure mode in wireless communication systems.
An infrastructure mode in a wireless local area network (WLAN) (“infrastructure WLAN”) provides a mechanism for WLAN devices to communicate with each other via a centralized connection point (i.e., an access point). For a source WLAN device to communicate with a destination WLAN device in the infrastructure WLAN, the source WLAN device first transmits data frames to the access point. The access point then transmits the received data frames to the destination WLAN device.